Gallina
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ella nunca se acobardaba, pero nunca pensó que fingir un beso le trajera tantos problemas como alegrías.


Gallina.

Él había usado esa palabra, esa maldita palabra.

En parte, se lo tenía merecido por haberlo llamado de formas peores, pero por otro lado, nadie la llamaba de esa forma y salía ileso.

Ni siquiera su estúpido mejor amigo, que quería que besara a su aún más estúpido primo, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Toshiro y Karin no eran exactamente amigos, amigos, solo eran vecinos y los tíos de él se llevaban muy bien con los padres de ella.

Acababan de terminar la preparatoria, tenían la misma edad, y ambos habían creído que por fin se librarían del otro, al menos eso era lo que le decían a todo el mundo, ya que las verdaderas ansias de la morena por apartarse de él eran para olvidar sus estúpidos sentimientos que habían comenzado a surgir.

Los dos tenían notas altas, y, sorpresa, sorpresa, habían acabado en la misma prestigiosa universidad.

Como evitaban hablarse a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario o para molestar al otro, no sabían que aspiraban a la misma universidad de Tokio.

Para colmo, para ahorrar dinero los padres de ella, ahora Karin y Yuzu se tendrían que quedar a compartir casa con el albino y el molesto de Jinta, que era el mejor amigo de Karin y primo de Toshiro, pero para consuelo de Karin, e Ichigo, Ururu, otra prima del de ojos turquesa, también se quedaría con ellos.

Sus años de universidad sin duda auguraban ser un infierno.

Más cuando todos sabían las intenciones de sus padres y los tíos de Toshiro.

Habían armado parejas que no eran en sus cabezas, pero no parejas que a ella le gustaran.

Sus padres y los tíos de Hitsugaya estaban convencidos de que Toshiro se quedaría con Yuzu y Karin con Jinta.

Debido a la obvia rivalidad de los últimos dos, todos pensaban que detrás de ese odio se escondía amor, pero, en realidad, lo que se escondía era una gran amistad.

Tanto Jinta como Karin odiaban las parejas que se habían armado sus parientes, puesto que a él le gustaba Yuzu, y sabía que a ella le gustaba Toshiro aunque nunca lo había dicho.

La razón por la cual emparejaban al de cabellos blancos con la castaña era simplemente porque Yuzu siempre estaba corriendo detrás de Karin para cuidarla como hermana maternal que era a pesar de ser la menor, y que el Hitsugaya siempre estaba detrás de Jinta para que no hiciera una estupidez y se metiera en problemas.

Por su gran amistad-rivalidad Karin y Jinta siempre estaban juntos, con sus parientes detrás de ellos.

Aun así, Yuzu aún vivía en el mundo de que a los bebés los traía la cigüeña, por lo que no le gustaba nadie, estaba más concentrada en mejorar sus notas para seguir a su hermana y en ser tan buena cocinera como su madre. Y Toshiro, bueno, a él no parecía desagradarle mucho su gemela, pero aun así tampoco parecía gustarle, ya que parecía no aguantar sus lloriqueos y su infantil carácter.

Aun así todos sus parientes estaban convencidos de que así acabarían las cosas, Yuzu con Toshiro, Karin con Jinta.

Le estaban empezando a meter esas ideas en la cabeza a los cuatro, y la única que no se enojaba ante las insinuaciones era la de ojos mieles, sin embargo tampoco parecía de acuerdo. Pero ahora su padre, su lunático padre, le estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza.

Ideas que Yuzu acabaría por creerse, de seguro.

Claro que Jinta no estaba feliz con que su amada, debido a la presión, se terminara comenzando a interesar en su primo.

Y se le ocurrió un loco y tonto plan para acabar con las ideas "equivocadas" de todos.

Ella tendría que besar a Toshiro en esa fiesta con sus padres y su hermano y los tíos de Jinta y Toshiro mirando.

-¿Por qué no besas tú a Yuzu, eh?- chilló en voz baja, ambos estaban en el rincón más apartado de los demás, pero no se arriesgaría.

-Ahí está tu hermano, no quiero morir tan joven.- se excusó el pelirrojo.

-Y yo no quiero morir de vergüenza, si me rechaza todos pensaran que soy una acosadora desesperada que quiere quitarle el novio a su hermana.- se cruzó de brazos. –Piensa en otra cosa…-

El gesto de su amigo se volvió pensativo mientras la miraba sin verla realmente, solo pensando.

La morena Kurosaki miró de reojo a su vecino albino, había sentido su mirada taladrando su perfil en toda su plática, pero siempre que volteaba él estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Tal vez se lo estuviera imaginando.

-Se me ocurrió otra cosa pero… no creo que te guste.- habló su rival, mirándola serio.

-Solo escúpelo.- gruñó impaciente ella.

-Finge que me besas.-

Silencio. Ella se quedó mirándolo como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero luego chilló en un susurro su humilde opinión por su idea:

-¿Estás loco? ¡Eso solo hará que nuestras familias se empeñen más en creer que nosotros acabaremos casados y con mil hijos!-

Él suspiró.

-Escucha, sé que suena ilógico, pero tengo fe en que mi primo también te quiere, si él arma un escándalo por celos entonces todos dejaran de creer que se quedara con mi Yuzu sin que nosotros expongamos nuestros sentimientos.- explicó.

Karin lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Estás loco.- afirmó. -¿Qué te hace pensar que me quiere? ¡Él me ignora! Lo único que lograras es empeorar las cosas…- masculló entre dientes dándole la espalda al chico que sobaba su cabeza.

-Oh, vamos Kurosaki, eso no puedes saberlo.- insistió. –No seas gallina.-

Una vena brotó en la sien de la chica. Esa palabra…

-Yo no…- arrastró las palabras. – ¡No soy una gallina!- aseguro furiosísima.

Jinta sonrió victorioso, ya la tenía.

-Entonces finjamos el beso.-

Ella titubeó, pero luego miró de reojo al de ojos turquesa, que de nuevo miraba a cualquier dirección que no sea esa.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- ella era Kurosaki Karin y no era ninguna miedosa.

-Te besare muy cerca de la boca de modo que para los demás parezca que nos estamos besando, si en veinte segundos no pasa nada, sepárate de mí fingiendo estar molesta y diciendo que te gusta alguien más.- informó el plan sonriente. –Así yo fingiré que rompiste mi corazón y Yuzu vendrá a consolarme…- lanzó un suspiro enamoradizo.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, sabía que ese estúpido se traía algo más entre manos.

-No sé… tiene todas las de salir mal.- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a retractar?- él sabía que no, ella nunca daba marcha atrás, solo actuaba sin medir consecuencias y aquella vez no sería la excepción.

-Solo empecemos de una vez.-

Como estaban al lado del reproductor de música, Jinta aprovecho apagándolo para llamar la atención de todos.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, y susurró algo en su oído:

-Se supone que con esto tienen que creer que te estoy declarando mi amor o algo, aquí viene la parte difícil, trata de no moverte, no quiero que nuestras bocas se toquen por accidente.- dijo con evidente asco.

-Tratare de no vomitar.- solo murmuró ella.

Entonces, el pelirrojo cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos y la besó muy cerca de la boca, pero de modo que estaba segura se vería como un beso en plenos labios desde las perspectivas de los otros. Se quedó estática con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, contando segundos para finalmente empujarlo y ponerse a gritarle solo para hacerle el favor, aguantando en serio las ganas de vomitar.

No llegó a los quince segundos cuando sintió como era jalada por unos fuertes brazos mientras un delicado cuerpo se interponía entre ella y su amigo-rival.

Abrió los ojos como platos dándose cuenta de que Toshiro la arrastraba al otro extremo de la habitación mientras Yuzu empujaba a Jinta tirándolo al suelo y empezaba a chillarle entre llantos que se alejara de su gemela y que era como todos los demás.

Tal vez Yuzu no vivía tanto en la inocencia.

Hitsugaya la jaló por el brazo ante sus boquiabiertos familiares hasta llevarla fuera de la casa y estamparla contra un árbol, poniendo ambos manos a los lados de su cabeza y mirándola con rabia asesina.

-¡¿Por qué diablos te dejaste besar por ese imbécil?!- exigió saber a gritos. Karin solo pestañeó confundida. –Ódiame si quieres, pero ahora mismo lo mató.- habló en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

Con los puños apretados, se separó de ella y volvió a grandes zancadas a la casa, ella lo paró cuando iba a entrar.

-No creo que sea necesario que tú lo mates.- dijo viendo por la ventana como su gemela abofeteaba a un atónito Jinta una y otra vez.

-Pues ayudare a tu hermana a terminar el trabajo.- reanudo su andar aun molesto.

-¿Por qué?- su sorprendida pregunta lo paró en seco.

Poco a poco, él volvió el rostro hacia ella con una mirada helada y con tono gélido dijo:

-Porque nadie toca lo que es mío.- sin decir ni una palabra más, entró para ayudar a la castaña a masacrar al pelirrojo.

Sobra decir que Karin se desmayó por la casi-declaración de Toshiro.

Luego de unas horas, un magullado pelirrojo y una al borde del colapso nervioso morena se inventaron la excusa de que fingieron el beso para ver como reaccionaban todos, como una broma, dejando al de ojos turquesa y la de ojos mieles como los exagerados cuyos sentimientos se vieron expuestos, pues ante tal escena de celos, difícil era creer que Toshiro no estuviera enamorado de Karin, y Yuzu de Jinta.

Al final las cosas a los dos amigos-rivales les salieron mejor de lo que esperaban. Ya nadie ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de que el albino quedara con la castaña, ahora solo podían hablar de la linda pareja que hacían Toshiro y Karin, y Jinta y Yuzu.

Por supuesto que esto a Ichigo le gustaba aún menos, y costó infiernos convencerlo de dejar que sus hermanitas se mudaran a Tokio junto con los dos "pervertidos-enanos-roba-hermanas", pero al final, con la intervención de la cuñada de las gemelas, cedió.

Toshiro era incapaz de mirarla a la cara desde que prácticamente se le confesó, y Yuzu estaba muy avergonzada por la situación, pero ahora Karin y Jinta habían apostado por quién sería el primero en lograr que su amado o amada se convirtiera en su pareja.

Y por supuesto que ella no rechazaría la apuesta, porque no era ninguna gallina, y antes de que terminara el primer año de universidad Hitsugaya sería su novio. Podían apostarlo.

Fin.

KYAAAAA! MI OS HK NÚMERO 25! *O* Y es super raro y seguro no les gusto xP

Bueno, definitivamente tengo que apurar el paso :v

Gracias por todo su apoyo n.n Y agradecería que se pasaran por mis otros OS y los comenten :D en especial ese que se llama Balón, solo tuvo un rvw :c

El cual agradezco mucho a Kia-chan kuchiki :3

Igual también gracias a todas las que ponen los fics en favs y eso ;D

Espero que este OS no se les hiciera muy raro y les haya gustado ^^

Los personajes del troll de Tite 737

COMENTEN! XD

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
